Nathan Drake y los Europeos
by ShomarShazam
Summary: El cazafortunas Nathan Drake entra en una nueva aventura por Europa, junto con Sully y Sam, lo que no se esperan es que las naciones Europeas no estén tan de acuerdo con su 'visita'.
1. Cazafortunas en Austria

'Nathan Drake, es de los cazafortunas más famosos de la época actual, se le conoce por haber encontrado varios tesoros en lugares impresionantes'.

El reportero seguía hablando de aquél hombre, ¿qué había tan de interesante en él? Solo era un hombre que buscaba atención y ya.

O eso pensaba Austria, no le daba mucha importancia a lo que veía en la televisión sobre aquél personaje, le daba igual, mientras no se atreviera a hacer un desastre en su país, claro está.

Vivía aún con Alemania, pero eso no significaba que de vez en cuando, para conseguir ciertas cosas que a veces el alemán no podría darle ya que solamente se encontraban en su casa de Viena, debía trasladarse hasta allá (aunque se perdiera en el trayecto, pero lograba llegar bien, por alguna razón).

Llegó a su capital, se sentía bastante bien de estar ahí, el Palacio de Schönbrunn seguía intacto, lo que indicaba que ése cazafortunas no había aparecido ahí, y eso era algo bueno.

Iba directo a su casa, hasta que a lo lejos vio a 3 extranjeros de un aspecto algo... ¿Extraño? No es que vistieran mal, simplemente sus ropas no parecían algo adecuadas para el país, solo era eso. Podía entenderles aunque hablaran un idioma distinto al alemán, se acercó un poco a ellos para escuchar

-Mierda, Nate... espero nos vaya bien en esto.- Un hombre ya viejo le decía a otro de apariencia más joven, mientras el tercero solo reía.

-Vamos Sully, hemos hecho este trabajo ya varias veces, ¿qué te preocupa?-. 'Nate' le contestó a 'Sully'. -¿Tú qué opinas, Sam?-. Preguntó al que hacía unos minutos atrás estaba riéndose.

-Bueno, Nathan, sólo puedo decir que concuerdo contigo. ¿Qué tanto te aterra, Víctor? ¿Que no tengamos los 'permisos'?-. Dijo Sam, de una forma burlona.

-¡No es eso! Simplemente piensen en qué pasará con nosotros si se enteran que queremos encontrar un tesoro en... ¿cómo se llama? Ah...-

-Palacio de Schönbrunn.- Contestó a eso rápidamente Nathan, mantenía su vista en otro lado, en la vista lejana al palacio. -Además, Estados Unidos dice que no hay problema que exploremos aquí..., que sea quien sea la nación nos dejará explorar.-

-Sí, bueno... menos si ésa nación es como Nadine Ross..., además, Estados Unidos no es confiable, y según a la descripción que nos dio de Austria, no lo convenceremos tan fácimente.- Habló Sam, podía distraer y hacer muchas cosas, pero definitivamente convencer por medio de palabras a veces no solía ser lo suyo.

-Bueno, nosotros no lo convenceremos precisamente...- Ahí Nathan lanzó una mirada a Víctor, quien no necesitaba explicación para saber lo que Nathan quería, solo suspiró. -Lo que buscamos es a un 'Señorito', si lo Sully lo convence, es como si tuviéramos los permisos.- Nathan estaba muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Sí, bueno... ahí está. Encaja con la descripción que nos dio Estados Unidos.- Señaló Sam a un Austria que fingía no haber escuchado nada.

Y Austria no tenía pinta de dejarse convencer tan fácil.


	2. Todo salió bien

-Nate... no creo que quiera acceder... o al menos no accederá si no recibe algo a cambio.- Dijo en voz baja, la nación intentaba no prestar atención a las provocaciones. -¿Qué podemos hacer?-. Cuestionó.

-Bueno, supongo que... pagándole los daños. Es una buena idea, ¿no te parece, Sam?-. Dijo Nathan a su hermano mayor.

-Sí, pero el problema es que no sabemos cuánto daño causaremos, precisamente.- Respondió. -Y cuánto costará cada daño.- Finalizó Samuel.

-Aún así, haré mi mayor esfuerzo.- Sullivan suspiró, definitivamente no sería nada fácil.

-¡Ánimo Sully! Esto no es nada en comparación con lo que nos espera.- Dijo Nathan momentos antes de que Víctor se alejara y fuera con el austriaco.

*En la plática de Víctor y Austria*

-Es un hermoso palacio, ¿no lo cree?-. Preguntó, mientras fumaba un cigarro. -Es bastante grande y perteneció a mucha gente importante. Algo que a todos los turistas les gustaría visitar.- Soltó una pequeña risa.

-Lo es.- Contestó la nación, aún sin mirar a aquél hombre. -Por eso no considero correcto que deba ser dañada o destruida de algún modo. Es un acto... indecente.- Ahora se volteó para mirar a Víctor, el cual buscaba las palabras para poder interactuar con Roderich.

-El Palacio de Schönbrunn tiene una gran historia, pero dentro de él, guarda una gran reliquia...- Víctor no logró terminar ya que fue interrumpido por Austria.

-Y supongo que usted, y ése dúo de allá piensan explorarlo. ¿Me equivoco?-. Cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño. -No permitiré algo tan incorrecto en mi territorio.- Finalizó.

-Vamos, nosotros estamos básicamente pidiendo su permiso; habrá más mercenarios que no piensen en hacerlo y le causen un daño mayor. Es mejor que nosotros la encontremos antes que ellos, usted comprenderá...- Víctor insistió un poco.

-¡Y todavía traer gente que dañe una estructura como la del palacio! No puedo creerlo.- Se quejó Roderich.

-Ellos podían causar daños en toda la ciudad si la encuentran, tiene que creerme y dejarnos acceder a los pasillos secretos antes de que ellos lleguen. Por favor.-

-Estarían dañando mi región vital más importante... ¡No puedo permitir algo como eso, yo...!-. Ahora Víctor interrumpió a la nación.

-Si usted nos da los 'permisos' nosotros nos retiraremos de aquí máximo en un mes. La reliquia está dividida por partes, y cuanto antes la encontremos para administrar su poder, mejor.- Sullivan podía decir que con eso convencería al austriaco.

-... Ah... está bien, pero quiero pago por daños a cualquier lugar. ¿Está claro?-.

-Por supuesto. Por cierto, me presento, soy Víctor Sullivan, ellos son Samuel y Nathan Drake.- Presentó, mientras la nación los 'examinaba'.

-Republik Österreich, es un gusto.- Estiró la mano en forma de respeto. -O Roderich Edelstein.- Le comentó, Víctor estrechó ambas manos.

Y es ahí, cuando luego de un rato, Sullivan regresó con los hermanos Drake.

-A juzgar por tu cara ha salido todo bien, Víctor.- Le dijo Samuel, mientras le miraba.

-Logré convencerle cuando le dije que nos retiraríamos en máximo un mes, así que no hay tiempo que perder.- Murmuró, mientras agarraba una de las maletas.

-Qué bueno que estaremos hospedados en el palacio, eso nos facilitará todo. ¿No les parece? ¡Por cierto! ¿Quién tiene hambre?-. Y entre risas, caminatas hasta el palacio y quejidos por el hambre, el trío tendría unas buenas vacaciones en el país austriaco de momento.


End file.
